Episode 607
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | chapter = Chapter 681 (p. 2-19) | eyecatcher = Luffy - One Piece Logo | rating = 7.3 | rank = 5 }} "Heated Fierce Battle - Luffy vs. Caesar" is the 607th episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary Luffy finally reaches Caesar's room and immediately punches the scientist, while Smoker leaves in order to find Vergo. Meanwhile, Sanji faces off Vergo while the passage between buildings A and B is closing and the previous one is opening, letting the poison gas enter. During the fight with Caesar, he tries to drain the oxygen in the area to kill Luffy, but fails once he enters Gear Second and use some attacks with Haki, making the scientist angry to the point of using some techniques as oxygen-made sword and fire bursts. Meanwhile, both Sanji and Vergo start running away from the gas. During this fight, Trafalgar Law makes his way to building D, where the SAD is made and Monet decides to enter the fight to protect Caesar, while he flies away, and reveals her snow abilities. Long Summary As Caesar reels from the punch, Smoker remembers that before Law freed him, he ordered Smoker not to touch Caesar since he still has his heart. Smoker leaves to go find Vergo. As Luffy begins the second round of their battle, Caesar demands to know why Luffy is trying to capture him which he explains is part of Law's plan. Caesar admonishes him, warning Law cannot be trusted but Luffy retorts that's for him to decide. The two fight with Luffy landing a few solid hits. Caesar tries to suck the oxygen out of him but Luffy manages to get out of range of the powers and attack from a distance. Caesar reveals he has other methods of attack such as a flaming sword. Luffy manages to avoid him and prepares to finish him with a Jet Gatling. However Monet uses some kind of power to make a wall and protect Caesar. On her suggestion, Caesar abandons the battle and leaves to try to locate Law, though promises he has a way to make guinea pigs out of Luffy and his friends. Luffy tries to go after him but Monet gets in his way, claiming "Joker" (Doflamingo) will kill her if something happens to Caesar, prompting Luffy to question Doflamingo's motivations. At the passage connecting the A and B Buildings, Sanji and Vergo begin fighting, with Sanji landing a "Flange Strike" sending Vergo hurtling into a wall. Seemingly unfazed by the kick Vergo prepares for a counter, and Sanji remarks on Vergo "hardening like steel". Vergo attacks with one of his left kicks fracturing Sanji's right leg while Sanji blocks. Vergo attacks with another left kick as Sanji narrowly ducks, avoiding the blow. As the two continue, Sanji yells for the Marines to run away to the B Building as the room begins to go into lockdown and the gas is let in from the A Building. An emergency broadcast is heard from the D Building that Law has invaded the SAD production room much to the dismay of Caesar and Vergo, with the latter stating this was what Law was after ever since he became a Shichibukai and that whatever he is planning will make a mess of the New World. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *Unlike the manga, Luffy's first strike launches Caesar into a wall. *During Luffy's battle with Caesar, there are surrounding flames in the area while the manga showed none. *Sanji's fight with Vergo is extended. *The anime adds the following: **Caesar using Gastanet during his fight with Luffy. **Usopp and Nami forcing Brook to fight the small dragon. **Law cutting three of Caesar's subordinates as he makes his way to the SAD room. *When Luffy activates Gear Second after pledging to capture Caesar, Luffy's right sandal straps are colored tan instead of black. *The preview for the next episode is shortened from its usual length. Site Navigation